Christmas in the Past
by SoTotallyJosh
Summary: Just what the title says. For some reason I felt the need for a Christmas fic. Join the Gods and demigods as they celerbrate Christmas in the past! No cursing like my other stories.
1. Intro- kinda

**Hey guys! Just had this great idea half in church because I was bored and had no thing to do and half while watching inthelittlewood Kingdom of Saplings 12 days of Christmas specials. I thought it was awesome and no one has ever done it before. **

**I'll still be working on other stories as well as this one. If like no one wants me to do this I'll just delete it. **

**Review!**

* * *

**(Takes place in the year that Percy would be five. Don't know the year, but if someone tells me I'll replace it)**

_Olympus on the Winter Solstice_

I was a normal day on Olympus. Or as normal as it gets up here.

Zeus and Hera were glaring at the ground because of their rescent arguement they had over his cheating ways.

Apollo and Artemis were fighting over who was older. Artemis was also yelling at her twin for flirting with her hunters. Apollo, while being screamed at, was using his iPhone to listen to the latest Christmas music. Christmas was tomarrow anyways.

Ares was sharpening his sword, decked out in bronze armor, and was scowling at Heaphetus. The fire god glared back with a machine that looked like an elf in his hands. Aphrodite smiled at the feud between them.

Demeter and Hades were fighting over Demeter's daughter. Hades was doing his best to ignore her, and tried to enjoy his yearly visit to Olympus.

The wine god sat passed out on his throne. Zeus, being in the slightest Christmasy mood thanks to his favorite daughter Athena, had let him drink only today. Mostly so he wouldn't have to listen to him all day.

Hermes was away giving last minute Christmas gift along with the goddess of mesengers, Iris. He was also going to stop by May's house. He still loved her very much and would visit her and at times he even considered asking Hera if he could marry her and make her his immortal wife. Hermes would watch over Luke, who was sadly still gone from his home. He left three years ago.

Heastia was tending to the ever-lasting hearth, here on Olympus.

Poseidon and Athena were fighting, like usual. But the sea god wasn't paying any attention to Athena. He was too busy imagining what it would be like to spend Christmas Eve with his son and Sally. He knew that this was Percy's favorite holiday, maybe even his most favorite of the year.

Percy's alway woke up early and woke up his mother early too. He would rip open his presents, not caring how much wrapping paper got everywhere. After that, Percy would watch Christmas shows, like Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph, while Sally cooking breakfast and baked her famous blue cookies.

Poseidon wasn't very sure why Sally celerbrated Christmas with Percy because she knew the Greek Gods were real. Perhaps to make her son to feel like the other kids at his pre-school who loved winter break because of it.

The sea gods day-dream was interrupted by a flash of gold, white, and blue. Like the color of really hot stars

Once the light died down, there stood 2 adults, 13 teenagers, and 1 toddler. The sea god immediatly knew one of the adults and the toddler. They were the woman he loved and their son he lover even more. But just slightly. On the other hand, Athena knew the other adult. He was Fredrick Chase, the father of her favorite daughter. Not that she loved any of her children any less than she loved Annabeth.

* * *

**There. Gonna stop ther because I want to see if you like it. I know it's not anyway near Christmas, but if I start it now I can end it aroud Christmas time. **


	2. Also a kinda intro

**Alright. Before you read this chapter read this. I said in the last chapter that there were like what 14 teenagers? I'm changing it so that the people from the future but not all they way into the future are 12. I mean- that's close enough to a teenager, right? Also I'm adding Luke in from the middle time (Annabeth and Percy being 12 time period)**

* * *

The kids sat up groaning with tge woman check who the gods assumed to be her son. Except for Poseidon who knew he was Sally's son. And his son too.

"Why are you in my throne room?!" Zeus roared.

"_Our _throne room, brother," Poseidon corrected. Apollo and Hermes started to holler in agreement.

"Silence. Answer me or I'll throw you all off of Olympus!" Zues thunder. Some of the demigods have confused looks on their faces. _Don't they reconize their own kids?_

"Umm, you don't know us," asked a blonde teen who looked 16 or 17.

A guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes spoke, "Probably for got about us..." The blonde mentioned before and a blonde guy who looked about the same age as the girl looked at him. One with a hurt expression and the other with a curious one.

"Hey, I seen you before. You that guy from the picture in-"

"Jason, why don't we find out why we are here first place before you go around talking about things they don't know about," stated the blonde.

"But-"

A girl with brown hair interrupted, "Jason, listen to Annabeth."

"Fine Piper," Jason sighed. "But at least I'm not like Leo," he said motioning to a boy who looked like a really hyper latino-elf. He was looking around the room with wide, impressed eyes, but they always stayed on Heaphetus' throne of inventions. Some of the gods had smug looks on their faces.

"Wait, your me?" a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes said pointing to the teen who looked a couple of years older.

"Enough! Tell us why you are here otgerwise I will cast you off Olympus," Zues rumbled, getting angry.

"Well if we knew we'd tell you, dumbbutt," a boy who looked about twelve said, rolling his eyes. A few's breath caught. Rarely anyone talked to the gods like that and got away with it.

"I should turn you into a pile of ash an-" Zeus started.

"Brother, we shouldn't do anything irrational," Hestia said in her quiet. The king sat back fuming and Hera put her hand on husband's arm.

Future Annabeth looked over to the boy who spoke and said, "Hi Percy," while ruffling his hair.

"Hey, Annabeth," he grumbled, trying to get his hair back to normal. Annabeth giggled. Jason, Leo, and Piper stared at her in shock. Annabeth actually _giggled_. She barely smiles let alone _giggles. _They always wondered how Percy could love someone so sad all the time. Only now did they realized that she was so sad all tge time because he's missing. _She's probably a fun-loving, happy girl when he's around, _Piper thought. _  
_

The woman stared at Percy. Noticing the stare on him he turned and half-yelled, half-said normally, "Mom!" He hugged, but stopped when he saw the toddler. "Whoa, who's the baby?"

"I'm not a baby! I'm a big boy!" The toddler told his future-self. So of the females cooed.

"Percy, this is you. And yes you are a big boy," Sally said. A confused look crossed the sea god's son face.

"I'm not him. He's too weird!" Baby Percy protest.

"Percy, don't call other people mean, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," The boy said. Goddesses and female demigods cooed at then smiled at older Percy. He blushed and looked away.

Just then a note popped up in Hermes lap. "Hermes, I thought we told you to leave your bag out of the throne room during meetings."

"But, I don't have it, Hera. Hmm... Cool."

"What is it, son?" his father asked while Hera scowled. She wasn't her son, making him unwanted in her eyes.

"Well, it's a letter. From us! Well, future us, but still!" he exclaimed. A couple of goddesses rolled their eyes. "_Dear past selves, Hey what's up? I, Apollo (Who was nominated to write this by Artemis to get back at me for 'flirting' with her hunters; I was just being friendly) know that you are probably all confused. Basicly, we wanted to give the demigods a break from all of the stuff coming up in their futures. It's actually worst than you'd think. Yeah... On we sent lil' Perce here for a good, happy reason. He always wanted to spend a Christmas (his favorite holiday by the way) with his parents and Hermes felt like he owed his a favor and Percy's father agreed. One last thing Hades and Zeus do not kill anybody when you find out who Percy's father is- __Apollo can't write the rest of this because he was about to reveal something. And that would probably send Zeus on a rampage. This is Artemis by the way. Sinceriously, The Gods of Olympus."_

"Well, that 's not something you here everyday. And Artemis why would you make me write that? What'd I ever do to you?" Apollo questioned.

She glared at her brother. "It obviously said you flirted with my hunters. _Again."_

_"_Nooooo," he said, carrying out his word like Baby Percy did whenever he whining to Sally. "It _obviously _I was being friendly," Apollo said mocking Artemis' voice. _  
_

"Introduce yourselves demigods, now!" Zeus thundered.

* * *

**Ha Ha. See what I did there? Thundered... Yeah...**

**Sorry for taking forever. I'd promise that it won't happen again, but then I'd be lying. **


	3. Actual Intro

**Hi! I just wanted to say after this I'll not update this story until like two weeks because I need to get back to my other stories. So yeah enjoy. **

* * *

"I'm Connor and this is my brother Travis Stoll." A boy who looked 11 or 12. The gods noticed how they had looks in their facial expressions that showed they were up to no good. With their up-turned eyebrows and the glint in their eyes.

"We're sons of Hermes!" Travis said, cheerfully. Hermes smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up. Other gods rolled their eyes at them.

"Clarris, Ares," the war god's daughter said. Ares gave a slight nod.

The guy who looked the oldest stepped up.

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hemes." The three newer teens looked interested because sometimes they would hear like stories about him, but when they asked they ignored them or avoided the subject. Annabeth looked hurt and sad. Hermes grinned with pride.

A very pretty girl stepped forward. "Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." Piper looked at her, curious.

"Beckendork, son of Hephaestus," said a well-built boy. The son of Hephaestus looked curious this time.

"Well, as you could tell from earlier, my name's Annabeth. Daughter of Athena." Athena and the future people smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Will Solace, son of Apollo," said a blond boy. Apollo grinned like a maniac at his son.

"Nice dad, Will," Connor snickered. He glared ar his quote unquote friend.

"If you were actually listening earlier, I'm Percy Jackson. Apparently that mini-me. Son of Poseidon."

To say Zeus looked mad was an understandment. He looked like he was ready to kill. He probably was if the other gods didn't stop him.

"Brother, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him," he said, acting calm.

"Oh just one? I could think of a whole bunch of reasons, but you had child too," the sea god said glaring at Zeus.

"Yeah, running around in the wilderness away from monsters."

He shrugged. "Not my fault."

"Father, even though I wouldn't care either way, the note says that you shouldn't kill anyone and unless you want to mess with fate, you shouldn't," Athena said, secretly hoping he didn't because he could seriously ruin the future. Her uncle scowled at her. Zeus was about to yell once again when he was interrupted by his son.

"And I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Zeus looked slightly shocked a flickered to his Roman form.

"What is a Roman doing with Greeks?" asked Hestia.

"Long story, my lady."

"Wait. Are you and Thalia are brother and sister then," 12 year-old Annabeth said, confused. Why hadn't she mentioned him? Similar thoughts were running through Luke's head.

"And that's a even longer story."

"Well, I'm Leo Valdez," said a guy who looked like an elf said. "I know, I know. The suspence was killing and now you thanking all the gods you know that you met me. Yeah, I have that effect on people."

"Actually, I think everyone here don't care who you are. Anyways, I Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite and yes. Daughter of the actor." She said, knowing by the look on Silena's face what she was going to ask. "Oh, and by the way, Leo's dad is Hephaestus."

"Well, like little me said, I'm Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." Athena smiled at her daughter older version.

"Wait. That means..." muttered a confused, young-_ish_ man.

"Dad!" screamed the older version of Annabeth. She ran up and hugged him. The other Annabeth just stood there, awkwardly. Athena was happy that her daughter got along with her dad, but was puzzeled why the other one wasn't as happy about seeing her father.

"Oh yeah! This is my mom. And that is apprently me." said Percy.

Suddenly a box fell onto Apollo head. "Crap! What is this thing? A box full of bricks!" He opened the box. "Wierd... It is full of bricks...

_Dear peoples of the past,_

_We just wanted you to know that from now to until they are done here, time had stopped (except up here on Olympus, were just swag like that [No Apollo, I'm not a 'swag' annoying kid, you are]). Also, we're granting Dr. Chase to see through the mist until he leaves._

_From Hermes_

_P.S. You mad, bro?_

* * *

**OH MY GOD! Black Ops 2 comes out tonight and my dad's at the store right now waiting for midnight. I would be there but my mom said no. :( But, on that sad note, I have an even sadder one. Shh… don't tell anyone, but… I havn't read the Mark of Athena. But you didn't hear it from me! ;)**

**Changed my name because SoTotallyToby is beast. **

**Btw, I know this chapter probably sucked but thanks for reading this far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeyyyyy! What's up? I tired but not that tired cus it's only 8:15. Just thought I write this. Nothing else to do. Nothing on TV. Brother's using ps3, other one is on computer, and the other's on the Xbox. What jerks, right? Bet you guys that read this don't mind though. **

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

They all just stood there, wierdly. Not knowing what to say. When the God of Thevies, Messages, Travler and all that stuff said something to his half-brother.

"You know, that last sentence was really stupid. And I don't know what swag is, but judging by how you said it seems like someone stupid. But I'm still not sure if I should take offence," Hermes said it so seriously, like it was actually bothering him.

"Well, neither do I," Apollo replied, shruging.

"You mean you wrote something you and don't even know what it means." Artemis criticizes.

"Well, obviously, I know what it means in the future. Duh!" Apollo scoffed. Artemis glared, but knew to stay quiet by Zeus' face.

"Apollo and Artemis, stop fighting. We have guests. If you keep fight you might go into your Godly-form and destroy Olympus," Zeus said, scowling at the memory. "And harm the demigods." You could tell, just barely he cared about the second reason slightly more.

"Well since it's lunch time here, we should go eat." Athena suggested.

"But we just woke up." Jason said. The people from his time nodded in agreement.

"And its in the middle of the afternoon for us," Percy (as in the 12 y/o one) said.

Athena scowled, being reminded that there was a son of the sea god living. "If you are going to stay for the next two day then you need get used to our eat times. Otherwise, you might be hungry at night."

Annabeth laughed. "Mom, even if Percy eats on a normally he will still be hungry at night."

"Why's that?" Sally asked, curious about her son in the future.

"He eats a lot. Like one time I seen him eat five whole, large pizzas. And he was _still_ hungry. And then he wouldn't shut up. Thankfully I got him to be quiet," Annabeth rambled. Piper noticed that she did this whenever she occasionally talked about a happy moments with Percy.

"Whoa. He must be like huge," Leo said.

Annabeth looked annoyed. "No. He probably burns through more calories in a hour than you do in a day."

"Dang Percy. Either you work out a lot or Leo doesn't eat anything," Travis exclaimed.

"Hey, I do eat."

"Then Percy, you must lift a lot," Connor told Percy.

"Well, judging by how everyone talks about how you do amazing stuff, I'd say he does."

"You don't know him, Jason?" Hestia said. Her voice made many demigods want to curl up by a hearth and take a nap.

"Well, umm, Jason, Leo , and I are very new to camp, but you can't five steps without hearing something about the great Percy Jackson. And if all of the stories are ture then Percy really does deserve his title," Piper told everyone to cover up exposing that he is missing.

* * *

At lunch everyone got there favorite foods while the gods fed on nectar and ambrosia. The gods, in the same order as they would be if they were in their thrones, sat at a seperate, giants table from the mortals.

Baby Percy sat next to Sally so she could make sure he doesn't make a mess. Percy sat on her other side then younger Annabeth. After that is Luke and and his half-brothers the Stolls. After that was the son of Apollo, Will. Then sat Beckendorf followed by Silena. Then sat Katie **(Pretty sure I forgot to introduce her, but oh well) **and Clarris. Then sat Jason, Leo, and Piper. Fredrick sat next. Finally, there was Annabeth who sat next to baby Percy.

"Why do you have have blue pasta?" Leo asked nervously. It probably was a Percy thing.

Annabeth looked down like she didn't even realize the color. "Oh. Percy kinda rubbed of on me," she answered, motioning to the boy sitting on ther opposite side of the table.

"Ha! I told you blue food is awesome!" Percy basically yelled at the Annabeth his age. She just rolled her eyes.

Everyone continued eating. Baby Percy accidentally spilled some of his juice onto Annabeth. Sally kept apologizing for Percy and it didn't really matter to Annabeth because she had a ton of dreams, but her heart (and most of the other girls in the room) melted when Percy apologized. It sounded more like "Sowwy" than "Sorry." Other than that the meal was uneventful. Just talking.

* * *

**There finally done. This took me like two weeks even though I only worked on it for like two days. **

**I am now offically on break, so possible daily updates. If you guys remind me with those reviews.**

**Well I have no thing else to say so bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey... I feel like crap. I have bron-fricking-chitis (for 2 weeks now!)which sucks. I can't even walk around without having a coughing fit. And that sucks because I have to go pee more for some reason. **

**So, I wanted to know if I should keep on doing this story of just delete it because it's not gonna be ready for Christmas like I wanted it to be. I can't really do anything, but thankfully I went to the doctors today and got medicine (SP?). **

**From,**

**The super sick kid in their living room**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. This one is short but it'll do. Hope you like it.**

* * *

After lunch, people wandered Olympus. Baby Percy dragged Sally to the garden and Poseidon came with them. Percy, Annabeth, Luke, and everyone else from their time period went into an epic room with giant flat screens and couches. They figured it was probably it belonged to Apollo or Hermes. Most of the gods flashed out. Leo went to check out his dad's forge. Piper and Jason were talking in a small room. Annabeth walked alone to the library. Unknown to her, her father was following her.

Fredrick found Annabeth reading a book on a small couch. She looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

"Nothing," Annabeth mumbled. He raised an eyebrow. "I just miss someone."

"Who?" Said Mr. Chase. He was wondering how she was missing someone when they hadn't been here for an hour.

"My boyfriend,' She replied hesitantly. Annabeth didn't want him to get all protective or something. She told him about how he has been gone for about 6 months now. And how nice and sweet he is to her and everyone else. What he looks like and basically everything else about him.

"Oh."

Annabeth didn't want there to be an awkward silence so she told him about her so far unnamed boyfriend. Fredrick finally asked for his name.

"Promise you won't tell Mom," she told him.

"Promise."

She took a deep breath. "It's Percy."

"The Son of Poseidon?"

She nodded with her eyes close hoping once again for no over protectiveness. Thankfully it didn't happen.

* * *

**Vote for next POV in reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay somebody that I'm too lazy to look up told me I should do Percy POV but I'm gonna do ... BABY PERCY! Yay!**

* * *

I'm running in a place with a lot of trees and flowers and grass. Kind of like the park! Mommy and Daddy are talking about a summer camp. I don't know what a camp is, but I like the summer! No pre-school! Mommy looks sad talking about it with Daddy. I don't like seeing Mommy sad. It makes me sad.

I ran up to then clinging to their legs to get their attention. I look up to them and asked what a summer camp is.

"It's a place that you go to during the summer to have fun," Mommy told me. I still wondered why she looked sad. Daddy was here! We can go to the park and eat cookies and get candy from Mommy's job and... (Percy continues to ramble inside his head about the stuff they can do) I thought of an important question.

"Mommy, does summer camp have cwookies," I asked.

"I'm sure they do," Daddy said, answering for Mommy before picking me and throwing me up into the air. I laugh until it was hard to breath. Most of it was from him throwing me, but Mommy eyes got really big and she looked really funny.

"Don't do that again."

Daddy smiled big. "Why not? He liked it, right?" I giggled at his big smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Because he could get hurt!"

"Oh, I won't drop him. I never have before."

"You never held him before and I don't want him to hit his get hurt because his father threw him up into the air."

"I have held him before."

"I told you not to come. He'll get suspicious and he'll start attracting M-O-N-S-T-E-R-S." Mommy looked worried, but Daddy started laughing.

"Percy head is going back and fourth between us." Mommy started laughing too and didn't look worried anymore. I began to laugh too.

"Daddy, are you going to stay with us?" I asked. Tgey both looked sad and I felt bad because of it.

"Percy, your father has a busy job," Mommy told me softly.

"Jobs are stupid!"

"Percy, jobs let me make cookies."

"Jobs are good!" They laugh.

"Daddy, can we get ice cream?" I asked him.

"Percy, it's winter." He said.

"No, it's not. The teacher said it's Spring. Stop being silly." I said laughing.

"What?" Daddy said looking at Mommy.

"We came during Spring time." She told him before turing to me and saying,"It's not spring. It is Christmas." She took me from Daddy's arms and brought me to a window thing in the floor. "Look Percy. It's snowing."

"Whoa. Mommy! Daddy! Can we go play in the snow at the park?" I asked excited.

"Maybe tomorrow. Remember we need to have ice cream."

* * *

**That's it. Kind of a wierd ending. **

**VOTE FOR NEXT POV. IF YOU DON'T VOTE IT WILL PROBABLY ANNABETH WHICH I THINK MOST OF YOU WOULD BE PERFECTLY FINE WITH**


	8. Everything You Need To Know

**So this is basically everything you need to know about my stories and the future of my account. **

**In a nutshell, I am currently putting this story on hold. I spent a lot of time thinking about this about this. I know that most of you want me to continue this story, but I decided that my wants come first. I not saying that I don't want to make you guys enjoy my stories with your imput and what you guys think I should do and write. I just think I should do thing I equally enjoy. **

**With that being said, I missed the great feeling of getting a review. I missed being able to get it all out through my stories and and the ANs. I recently had something happen in my life that will change it for at least the next year if not the rest of my life. **

**So anyways, I'll will now be doing one-shots until I get inspiration again. That could happen next week, five months, or a year. I don't know. **

**Sorry if you were really, really enjoying this story. I'll hopefully continue it one day. **

**So until my next one-shot, bye. **


End file.
